A new escape to Witch mountain
by ReadAlert
Summary: Harry finds a message from his mom that wakes up blocked powers within him and takes him out on a long, adventurous journey through America to find the place were he belongs and he is chased by both death-eaters and the manipulative Dumbledore who will try to stop Harry to reach his destination. Wizarding world bashing, good Dursleys. Harry/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a late morning at Privete Drive, Surrey, and on his room was a scrawny boy around fifteen years old with emerald-green eyes behind round glasses and messy, black hair that almost covered a scar on his forehead trhat had the shape of a lightning bolt.

He looked around his messy room.

The desk was covered with leather books, peaces of parchments feather quils and ink bottles and had a bird cage with a beautiful, snow-white owl.

The unclosed wardrobe had some clothes that were almost three sizes too large for him but also ties, cloaks.

This would be very unusual for a normal teenage boy, but Harry wasn't ordinary, he was a wizard who goes on Hogwarts' school of witchcraft and wizardy which was protected by headmaster Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerfull wizard alive.

Harry had have horrible nightmares about his godfather Sirius Black be murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, loyal follower to the most evil wizard in tima Lord Voldemort.

After Dumbledore chosed to tell him about the prophecy after all these years Harry has started to doubt about that Dumbledore means well about his 'greater good'.

He then looked at the window.

'Well, it's a lovely day and I have no more chores today, so I could take a walk,' he thought and walked out of his room.

When he came to the hall, his walrus to uncle called from the living-room.

"Boy, where do you think you're going?!" he yelled.

"I'm just going out for a walk," Harry replied.

"Alright, but be back before dark, I don't wanna get in trouble by of those freaks of yours!" Vernon warned.

"Yes, uncle," Harry said and walked out throught the door.

In the living-room Vernon looked disgusted.

"I hate to use that word about magic," he complained.

"Yeah, me too, and I had to lie that I hated my sister because she could do magic," Pertunia agreed with tears in her eyes.

"All because that old goat-beard showed up twelve years ago when I was playing with the boys and made us swear to treat Harry like aslave and afreak for 'the greater good'!" Vernon spit.

"Yes, when we could love Harry as a second son and make him grow to a healthy grown boy and look at that poor child, skin and bones and only dressed in second-hand clothes," Pertunia sobbed.

"Pertunia, do you think it's time to tell Harry the truth and that he's not safe in the wizarding world with that qrazy killer who has returned?" Vernon said.

"Yeah, and I have what he needs up in the attic," Pertunia said.

"You mean...?" Vernon asked.

"Yes," Pertunia said as she left the living-room.

* * *

Harry strolled around Little Whinging for the rest of the day as he always did this summer.

People of course glared disgusted and suspicious at the scrawny boy in the over-sized clothes.

While he walked he started to think about his previous school-years he had missed about.

When he got his Hogwarts letters why did Hagrid come to pick him up instead of a teacher?

How come Hagrid didn't tell Harry the location to platform 9¾ and that the Weasleys was at the right time as they were waiting for him?

Ginny first didn't mind him but after the twins told her who he was she was suddenly enthusiastic.

Now that Harry thought about it all the compartments on the train wasn't full back then, so why did Ron lied about that?

Why did Dumbledore had his fathers invisible-cloak?

How did Dumbledore know that he had been seen the Mirror of Erised?

Why was the traps to the philosphers stone so easy that three first-years could go through them?

Then he thought about the second years.

How did the Weasley brothers know that Harry's window had barrows?

During his visit at the Burrow his hosts were very fussy to get him and Ginny together.

Then the third year.

If Dumbledore knew that it wasn't Sirius Black who betrayed Harry's parents why did he let Sirius rotten in Azkaban without a trial?

Fourth year.

Ron has shown that he can be a jealous git when he didn't believed that Harry didn't put his name in goblet of fire or when Hermione was Viktor Krum's date at the yule ball and how he showed of by telling heroic lies about how he helped Harry against the mer-people in the second task.

And the fifth year.

When Snape teached Harry Occlumens he tried to close his mind but it was like something was blocking him from doing so and made his mind more opened.

He has felt drawn to Ginny during the previous year even though he only liked her as a sister.

Then Dumbledore finally decided to tell Harry about the prophecy when he could tell Harry after he protected the philosopher's stone from Voldemort.

No, something wasn't right here, he felt like he couldn't trust eather Dumbledore or the Weasleys anymore.

When he came to the park he sat down on park benche and let the farm sun beaming on his face as he listened the singing birds.

He then saw a bird nest in a nearest tree and it looked like the bird mother was giving her chicks flying lessons.

A little chick jumped of the branch and flaxed with it's wings but keeped falling.

Harry panicked, if he didn't do something the little bird whould be badly hurt.

Just then the chick started to float in thin air and back to it's nest.

Harry panicked again, he had used magic outside Hogwarts.

He let out a defeated sigh and sat down on the benche.

"Well, it's better that I wait here for the letter that will say I'm expelled and that the aurors will snap my wand in half," he mumbled sadly.

Harry sat there for a while but no owl or letter was in sight.

"What's keeping them, it usually takes two minutes if I have timed it right," Harry said to himself.

Then he realized something.

"Wait a minute, I didn't use my wand to save that bird, what's going on here?"

Now that he thought about it, he conqured a full-body patronus at thirteen when it takes a powerfull grown magician to do so, when Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Mad-Eye Moody used imperius at Harry he learned very quickly to free himself from the mind-controlling curse and back in the graveyard the crusiatus-curse didn't hurt him that much as he felt some kind of a vague shield in his mind made the curse less painfull, and when Voldemort tried to take over his body at the ministry there was something that was pushing him out.

He thought through the events, but couldn't find a good answer to that.

Then he saw the sun was starting to go down and went back to the house.

* * *

Back at number 4 the Dursleys was talking.

"What do you mean he's gonna have to leave?" Dudley said both surprised and sadly.

"That's for his best, son, he's no longer safe in the wizard world anymore," Vernon said.

"But I've just started to accept him and his magic, he saved me from those things last summer!" Dudley protested with tears sticking in his eyes.

Pertunia putted her hands on Dudley's shoulder and was about to say something but then they heard the door in the hall opening and quickly wipped away thier tears and tried to act normal.

Vernon quietly cleared his throat.

"Well, boy, you made it home before dark, now go up to you room!" he yelled.

"Yes, uncle," came the replied.

When they heard the door up-stairs was closing Vernon sighed before he bended down to his wife and son.

"Alright, if the plan goes well, he will find it up in the attic and..."

* * *

That night was Harry in his dreams back at the ministry, watching Bellatrix strike Sirius with a curse, sending him backwards into the enchanted archway in the Death Chamber, Bellatrix's crazy and gloating triumph laugh.

He tried to ignore the horrible memory but it just appeared again and again, but suddenly he felt that vague shield-force slowly creeping out and tried to block those dreams but it only worked in a few seconds before it disappeared again.

* * *

He woke up next morning thinking about that shield-thing as he dressed himself in a green, baggy t-shirt, worn jeans and big socks.

When he was about to touch the door knob he heard his uncle yelling.

"BOY! WHAT'S KEEPING YOU?! GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY AND MAKE US SOME BREAKFAST!"

"That's my cue" Harry sighed as he walked down.

Down in the kitchen Harry stood at the sink and ate his usual ham sandwish while his relatives ate thier breakfast.

After a while Vernon replied.

"Alright, boy, your first chore this morning is to clean up the attic, it's been a while and it's very filthy up there," Vernon said.

"Yes, uncle," Harry said as he thought suspiciously 'The attic?'

When he was done with his sandwish he putted his plate in the washmashine and left the kitchen.

'Why did they come to think of the attic all the sudden?' he thought.

After Harry was out of sight Vernon turned to his wife.

"Are you sure he's gonna find it?" he whispered.

"Don't worry, honey, while he was out yesterday I'd make sure he whould find it easy," Pertunia promised.

Vernon patted happily her hand.

"Very good," he said.

* * *

When Harry came up in the attic with all the cleaning supplies he saw that his uncle was right, it' been a long time since he cleaned up here, all the boxes, drawers and bookcases was covered with dust and spider webs.

He plugged in the vacuum cleaner and began by vacuuming away the worst first before he could clean everything up.

It took two-three hours until he finally was done.

"There, all done, now I go down for the other chores," Harry said as he looked around the attic until he saw something tha looked like textbook sticking out under a desk.

He bended down and took out the book that was an old diary.

He opened it and his eyes widened when he saw the first texts says:

_This diary belongs to Lily Evans Potter_

* * *

**Review this story if you liked it and want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Harry couldn't believe he held a dairy that used to belong to his mom and why whould his aunt keep it, she said that they were separated after his mom got her letter to Hogwarts.

He looked at the diary and studied it.

"Well, I can read it when I have time after my chores," Harry shrugged as he first took down the cleaning supplies and then he went back up to get the diary.

He took the diary to his room before he walked downstairs to the living-room were Vernon and Pertunia was watching the news.

"The attic is cleaned, uncle, is there anything else?" Harry asked.

"No, I just wanted the attic clean up, you can go back to your room," Vernon grumbled.

Harry tried to not looked surprised.

"Thank, you, uncle," Harry said and went back to his room.

"I hope he found Lily's diary," Vernon whispered.

"Don't worry, I could hear him go up again and to his room before he came down, he must have found it," Pertunia said.

* * *

Harry just entered his bedroom.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Harry said "Well, now I have time to read through the diary."

He took the diary from the desk, lay down on his stomach on the bed, opened the diary and started to read the first notes.

_06/09-1966_

_Today I've brought this diary, a fine thing that I can write down about my days which is good, 'cause lately I have had very blurry flashbacks about a group of people in the ocean._

Under the notes there was a drawing of some people in water and the lines was smeared out, Harry guessed that how his mom remembered the blurry flashbacks, come to think of it, the drawing and the text were very good to be drawned by a six year old girl.

He continued to read.

_And as long as I can remember I also have had this star-case, I don't know were I got it from and my parents don't wanna talk about it._

Harry saw another drawing of a metallic square-thing with a face plate depicting two seven-armed stars.

_My parents seems to hide something from me when I talk about the blurry flashbacks to them, and I also noticed that I'm very intelligent for my age._

_I wonder what this means?_

Harry looked through the other texts that mostly was writing about the blurry flashbacks until he found something.

_15/05-1968_

_Yesterday I was told the truth; I am adopted!_

Harry could see traces of tears on the page.

_Pertunia was also heart-broken by the truth, we love each other so much._

_My foster parents told me when they were out on a cruise around America they saw in the middle of the ocean a little baby around two years old floating on a peace of metal with a star-case tied around her wrest, that baby was me._

_Two crewmen rowed out and picked me up and took me onboard._

_My foster parents took me in to thier cabin were a three year old Pertunia walked curiously to me and asked 'Sister?' to her parents._

_My foster parents was thinking about send me to an orphanage when we came to England, but me and Pertunia became inseparable so they decided to adopt me._

_Then we all guessed that the blurry flashbacks and the star-case was trying to tell me about my past._

_Speaking of the flashbacks, they slowly starting to get alittle more clearer, so I guess in time I will remember everything._

Harry flipped to the next page.

_10/03-1970_

_Strange things has starts to happening around me._

"It must've been accidental magic," Harry guessed.

_When I was walking around the park a scary man attacked me and tried to rip off my t-shirt when it looked like a hook dragged the man off me and he landed on the ground unconscious._

_Another time when I was in the library I was trying to read a I couldn't reach but then the book floated out from the shelf and landed in my hand._

_In school once some mean bullies looked me in in a broom closet, but somehow I manage to look up the door._

_I can't explain what is going on, but I don't wanna hide it for Pertunia._

_When the time is right I'll show her._

Next page.

_06/06-1970_

_I showed Pertunia my abilities by make a closed flower opening, but her reaction wasn't what I expected._

_"FREAK! You're a freak! I'm gonna tell mum!" she yelled as I ran away crying._

Harry felt his blood boils of what his aunt had called her own sister.

_Just then a boy named Severus Snape _

"Wait, Snape, didn't he called mom the 'm'word?!" Harry bursted out surprised.

_appeared behind a tree and he smiled friendly at me as he opened his hand and out floated an oak-leaf._

_He told me all about the magical world, about Hogwarts and I will start there after I've got my letter at my eleventh birthday and we became very good friends._

_When I came home I heard Pertunia talked to our parents about me being a freak._

_Mum and dad said they wanted to talk to us and we sat in the living-room._

_They confessed that they were second-generations squibs, people from a magical family that have just tiny magic inside them that allow them to see magic, boil potions and tallismans but not perform spells._

_They also revieled that they blood-adopted me which means that thier blood in me woke up the magic._

_After that they gave Pertunia her life's worst wigging about calling me a freak and she apologized._

_After that was done I told them about Severus and how nice he was and they came to like him._

Harry couldn't believe what he'd just read, his mum and Snape were close friends as children._  
_

He flipped through the pages that mostly was about flashbacks, Snape and how Lily and Pertunia started to rebuild thier sister-love and she even became friend with Snape.

Then he found something about Lily's birthday.

_30/01-1971_

_Happy birthday to me!_

_We had a birthday party and Severus came as well._

_When I was about to cut the cake an owl knocked on the kitchen-window._

_Dad opened the window and saw the owl had an envelope to me._

_The envelope had my invitation to Hogwarts and everybody congratulated me and gave me many hugs._

_It was the best birthday ever!_

Harry smiled at the happy texts as he flipped to next page were it was about Lily's visit to Diagon Alley.

_08/02-1971_

_Today professor McGonagall took us to Diagon Alley, and I must say it was a very pretty place with all the houses and shops._

_First we went to Gringott's wizard bank ruled by goblins._

_After that I brought all on my list but I figured that I could buy some books for the other six years so I could go keep my good grades._

_I find mostly potions very fascinating._

_When our trip was over me and Pertunia met up Severus and we had a good chat with each other._

Harry didn't know what to think about Snape, but he turned to the next page and that was about her first night at Hogwarts.

_01/09-1971_

_Today my first year at Hogwarts started and it was amazing just like Severus had said of course with some exceptions._

_On the train me and Severus shared compartment with four boys named_

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew._

_Lupin and Pettigrew were okay but Potter and Black just fooled around like they were five years old, they even made fun of Severus just because his family have been in Slytherin for centuries._

_We of course got uncomfortable by Potter and Black so we left._

_When the train stopped and we stepped out a giant of a man_

"Hagrid," Harry guessed.

_was gathering us and when we saw the castle I lost my breath, I can't even discribe how amazed I was._

_When we came to the Great hall an old pointing hat was sorting us to the school-houses, I was sorted to Gryffindor and Severus was sorted in Slytherin but he looked a little sad because we didn't end up in the same house, but I hope we still could be friends._

_Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew was also sorted in Gryffindor, great, I have to deal with thier childishness through whole seven years!_

_But when I looked at the teachers' table I noticed that professor Dumbledore was examining me for some reason and then at Potter as he planned something for us._

_I really got bad fellings about that old wizard, its like he's waiting for something that will happen to me._

_Toworrow I will talk to Severus about this and maybe we can find out what is going on._

Harry thought for a minute to put the peaces together.

"So mum was friend with Snape and hated dad and his friends, but why did they got married?" he wondered as he flipped to the next page.

_31/10-1981_

"Wait, why did mum write this the day she and dad died?" Harry said.

_It's been ten years since I've been writing in my diary and that's because I was under a magical control_

"WHAT?!" Harry exploaded in rage.

_by Dumbledore and that control made me forget about my diary, my flashbacks and my star-case that I had putted in Gringott's bank._

_Before I write down about my years at Hogwarts I must write down that the wizarding world is under a war against the most evil Wizard alive, Lord Voldemort, who wanna destroy wizards and witches who are not from magical families._

_Everyone fears his name and calls him You-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named._

_He has gathered an army of followers he calls Death-eaters and they torture, kidnap and kill many innocent people._

_Anyway back about my years at school._

_I was very good with potion, it was my favorite subject and I always teamed up with Severus and we even invented and enhance some steps and took it down in Severus potion book were we also wrote down our own spells, we called ourself for Half-blood prince (Severus) and Emerald flower (me)._

_I was also a favorite student to the potion teacher Horace Slughorn who loved to collect impressive students or realitives for famous and successful wizards and witches to his little Slughorn-club._

_But then we also had flying-lessons and that arrogant Potter showed off once he jumped on his broom, which surprise me how a broom can lift a stuck-up kid like him._

_But at the second year Severus suddenly growed obsessed with dark arts even though he claimed that he hated it and started to hang out with mean-spirited Slytherin-students who had the mind of Death-eaters._

_Potter started to flirt with me and everytime I was nearby he whould always show off and ask me out even I answered no._

_On our fifth year James hexed Severus and when I was protecting him he called me that m-word and our friendship was over._

_During the seventh year I somehow found Potter attractive and said yes when he asked me out and we became a couple and got married after Hogwarts._

_But then I started to slowly wake up from control over me and I also found out that also James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Severus and my family was under control by Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore had magicly brain-washed Severus to like dark arts and James and his friends to hate Severus when they actually became really good friends._

_I also found out that there was a prophecy about our unborn son who whould face Voldemort and eather kill him or die and Dumbledore was gonna use our son as a weapon and I will not allow that to happen!_

_As soon as we get the chanse me and families will go to Gringots, take back my star-case and figure everything out so we can escape to America._

_But Voldemort has found out about the prophecy and is now after us to kill Harry so we're forced to hide at Dumbledore's summer place at Godric's hollow with Sirius as our secret-keeper, but we switched secret-keeper because Sirius was to obvious so Peter became our secret-keeper instead, but somehow I got the bad feeling he's not trustworthy._

_And I also have bad feelings about all this hiding, it's like we're were Dumbledore want us._

Now Harry was furous, how could that manipulative old goat do something to his parents.

He continued to read.

_19:10 same date._

_Voldemort had just appeared at our hide-out and James said to take Harry away while he held up Voldemort._

_Right now I've looked me and Harry in in the nurcery._

_Peter has betrayed us, he has betrayed his own friend._

_I can hear that James has been killed and now Voldemort is comming up._

_Pertunia, if you read this I always loved you, sister, and take care of Harry if he don't make it._

That was the last texts in the diary, the rest of the pages were empty.

Harry was silent.

Dumbledore knew about the prophecy from the very first beginning when his parents started at Hogwarts and made Snape be obsessed by dark arts to get him away from his mum.

But what he couldn't understand was that if Lily and his aunt still were close to each other how come his relatives treated him like a freak?

"I got to ask them," Harry said as he closed the diary and walked down-stairs to the living-room.

Vernon turned to Harry.

"What do you want, boy?!" he growled.

Harry took a deep breath as he turned to his aunt.

"Aunt Pertunia, I found my mum's diary at the attic and wanted to ask you why you treat me like this if you actually still loved mum," Harry said and held out the diary.

But to his surprise the two adults didn't look angry, they looked happy.

"Wonderful, you've read the diary, Harry" his uncle answered beaming.

Harry must had something in his ears, he just thought he heard his uncle called him 'Harry'.

"Uhm, care to explain?" Harry said.

"Of course, dear," his aunt said and again Harry couldn't believe what he'd just heard but he sat down.

Pertunia was the first one to speak.

"Now, Harry, as you probably have read about it, I'm from a squib-family and my parents adopted Lily after they found her, when she told me that Voldemort had death-marked her and James they went to hide and I held my thumbs that she whould be alright, but then that Halloween-night when I was feeding Dudley her diary landed on the table and I was heart-broken when I read it, I could see she was dead and I thought that you was to.

That is until next morning that I found you on the doorstep with a letter from that manipulative goat Dumbledore!" she spat out the name.

Then Vernon started to talk.

"We gladly took you in and we really wanted to raise you as our second son, Harry, until that old four-eye showed up after a year when I was playing with you and Dudley and told me that we must treat you worse then a house-elf just for the 'greater goods', when we protested he enchanted us to do what he said," Vernon said both sad and furious "Although our bodies was under control our minds wasn't fortunately and the way we saw us treat you made me sick!"

Tears rolled down on Vernon's cheek.

"The charm also made us spoil Dudley and made him act like a mean bully, we know how he really is, but after you saved him last summer he has starting to accept you and your magic and be more mature and soft," Pertunia said with tears in her eyes.

Harry looked at his aunt and uncle and could see that they really mean it and felt very sorry for them how they were forced to treat him like freak against thier own will.

He stood up and laid his hands on the shoulders of his relatives.

"It's not your fault, it's that old goat's fault that I had a miserable life while he played god, but I now realized that I can't trust him," Harry said.

"Thanks, harry, you're a good boy," Vernon sniffed with a aweak smile.

"That's remind me,"Pertunia said as she rose up from the couch and ran upstairs and after awhile came down and in her hand she held an old paper with a little golden key taped to it.

"This came with the diary that night," she said and gave the paper to Harry who started to read it.

_Dear Harry _

_If you're reading this I'm dead by now._

_I hope that you've read my diary and unsderstand that you can't trust Dumbledore._

_He has something planned for from the prophecy and is gonna use you as his pet to destroy Voldemort._

_I also found out that I have ther powers that is unknown for the wizarding world and that Dumbledore blocked them and if anything more unusual things have happened around you might be because you've inherited some of my abilites and Dumbledore has probably block them as well._

_Therefor you must go to Gringotts and ask after the goblin Darkfang who was there when I putted my star-case in the bank._

_The key is to the vault were the star-case is held._

_This letter is a portkey._

_To activate it you say 'star-case'._

_I may not be alive but I know that you'll grow to a fine boy._

_I love you with all my heart and always will._

_Love_

_Mum_

Harry could feel the tears sticking in his eyes.

He looked up to his aunt and uncle.

"It says that I have to meet the goblin Darkfang at the Gringotts to unlock my blocked magic and other abilites," Harry said.

"Darkfang, he's a nice person, he will help you, my boy," Pertunia said.

"Then I'll go to Gringotts immediately," Harry said as he took of the key from the letter and putted it in his pocket.

"When you meet Darkfang tell him I say 'hi'," Pertunia said with a smile.

Harry nodded with a smile.

"Star-case," he said and with a sucking sound he was gone.

* * *

**Do you like it so far and want me to continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Harry could feel the feet hit the ground and he looked around.

He was inside Gringotts's main lobby.

He walked to a desk were a greying goblin with a grumpy look on his face counted galleons.

Harry cleared his throat and the goblin looked at him.

"Good evening, young sir, how may I help you?" the goblin asked.

Harry looked around to see if someone was listening and leaned forward towards the goblin.

"My name is Harry Potter and I've got instructions to ask after Darkfang," Harry whispered to the goblin and gave him the letter.

While the goblin read the letter Harry looked around again until the goblin looked up from the letter and said:  
"Wait here, mr Potter."

The goblin left and after a while he came back with a black-haired goblin who grinned at Harry.

"So you finally decided to show up, young sir?" he asked.

"Yes, mr Darkfang, can we go somewhere private?" Harry whispered.

Darkfang nodded and he and Harry walked to a little office.

Darkfang sat down behind a desk and made a magical gesture and out of nowhere right behind Harry an armchair appeared and Harry sat down on it.

"Now then, mr Potter, to the business," Darkfang started.

"Please, just Harry," Harry insisted gently.

"Alright, Harry, how come you decided to show up without answering our letters through these years?" Darkfang said with a rosed eye-brow.

"Wait, what letters?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you get any letters?" Darkfang asked again.

"No, I haven't got any letters, neather from anyone, it's like they're keeping me in the dark," Harry said.

Darkfang's eyes got darker.

"So he even stopped the letters," he muttered furiously.

"Who, can you explain what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, as you know your mother was adopted in a squib-family, when she came here for the first time I was at her service and I could tell that she was very extraordinary, like she wasn't eather a witch or a magical creature. she was something unknown for us goblins and we could sense the extraordinary abilities she had that wasn't ordinary magic.

Anyway she knew something was gonna happen to her when she got her letter from Hogwarts so she putted a metal-box she called a star-case which was the only clue and thing she got from her past in a vault and it was something we haven't seen in our lives.

She told us that she was gonna take it out later on, but she never did, it was like she'd forgot about it, and I also felt like something was keeping me away from her when I tried to talk to her and she didn't answered my letters so I figured something was wrong, and I was right, the same date she died she sended me a letter that she was under control by Dumbledore and she was hiding from He-who-must-not-be-named.

In case she wouldn't make it her letter instructed me to send you a letter to explain to you but neather did you answered them as well, and when you arraived at Gringotts for your first year at Hogwarts I couldn't come to you, I kept sending letters but no answeres, so I guessed that you was under the same control," Darkfang explained.

"Wait, what abilities?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps you should look through your papers and you'll find the answeres better," Darkfang suggested.

He snapped with a finger and on the desk documents appeared.

Harry took the papers and started to read Lily's paper.

**_Lily Evans Potter_**

**_Sex: _**

_Female_

**_Birth: _**

_Around 1960_

**_Death:_**

_31 october 1981_

**_Background:_**

_Lily Evans was found outside America's coast by a bypassing cruiser and was adopted by the passengers Tony and Helga Evans. The only clue about her past is a strange star-case. Who-and-whatever she is she's not from this world, she has a strange unhuman aura and her abilities are unknown for the magical world._

**_Abilities:_**

_Magic - 45 % blocked_

_Intelligence - Not blocked_

_Wandless magic - Blocked_

_Unknown ability nr. 1 - Blocked_

_Talk to animals - Blocked_

_Unknown ability nr. 2 - Blocked_

Harry looked up from the papers.

"So what are those two unknown abilities mum had?" he asked.

"We don't know, we remember all kinds of magic and thier histories, but not something like your mum was capable of," Darkfang said.

Harry took the next paper and saw it was about him.

**_Harry James Potter_**

**_Sex:_**

_Male_

**_Born:_**

_31 july 1980_

**_Abilities:_**

_Magic - 84 % blocked_

_Intelligence - 94 % blocked_

_Wandless magic - Blocked_

_Unknown ability n.1 - Blocked_

_Mind shield - Blocked_

_Fast-healing - Blocked_

_Fast-learning - Blocked  
_

_Hyperactive senses - Blocked_

**_Infected with:_**

_Love-potion_

_Loyalty-potion_

_Obliviatum-spell_

_Tracking charms_

_A piece of He-who-must-not-be-named's soul_

Harry was silent for a moment.

"So there is a piece of Voldemort's soul in me?" he said disbelief but that was a good answer for this connection between him and Voldemort and his ability to talk to snake.

"Yes, I can sense a dark and evil aura comming out from that scar on your forehead," Darkfang said.

"Say, Darkfang, my mom's letter told me that I should go and get her star-case from the vault, can I see it?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry, but have you the key?" Darkfang said.

Harry took up the key from his pocket and Darkfang nodded with a satisfied smile and they left the office.

When they came to the tunnel system they sat down in a cart and took off.

After a wild ride they finally reached the vault.

Darkfang grabbed a lantern and walked to the vault.

Harry gave the goblin the small key and Darkfang putted in the locker and the vault-door was opening.

In the vault Harry saw something wrapped in sheets covered in dust and spider-webs.

He walked in and unwrapped the thing which revealed the star-case just like the drawing in Lily's diary, the square was made of silver-iron and the plate-face was blue with the two stars that had a golden colour.

"What do you think about this, Darkfang?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, whatever wizards and witches puts in our bank is not our business," Darkfang said with a shrug.

"Say, how do I unblock my magic and abilities and also free myself from the piece of Voldemort's soul?" Harry asked.

"By a ritual that only we goblins knows about, it is very painful though," Darkfang said.

"I do whatever it takes to get free from all these blocks," Harry insisted.

Darkfang looked at the young human-boy and saw a he was serious.

"Very well," Darkfang said.

When they came back to the lobby they walked to a door which leaded to a round chamber.

"Wait here, Harry," Darkfang said and left the chamber.

Harry looked around the black marble-chamber when Darkfang entered with seven other goblins.

The goblin who seemed to be the oldest walked to Harry.

"So you are the famous Harry Potter, I'm bank-director Hargaroth," the goblin introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hargaroth," Harry said with a smile.

"Now then, shall we begin?" he said.

Harry was instructed to take of his t-shirt and when he did it the goblins saw all the tracks of maltreatment on his skinny body.

"Dumbledore made my relatives do this to me against thier own will," Harry quickly explained.

"Now, Harry, we need some of your blood to paint a circle on your chest," Hargaroth said as he took out a silver-dagger.

Harry held out his hand and Hargaroth pressed the sharp blade on the palm of Harry's hand and with Harry's blood Hargaroth draw a circle on Harry's chest with six runes in it while the other seven goblins draw a circle with runes and symbols and placed candles around the circle.

Harry stepped into the middle of the circle which began to glow weakly and the candles was lit.

The goblins stood around the circle and started to mutter a incantation and suddenly the vague glow in the circle exploded in a blinding flash of sky-blue light.

Harry haven't felt so much pain in whole his life as the scar on his forehead began to producing a glow and suddenly dark smoke bursted out of him that formed into a demonic face.

Harry let out a scream of pain and the last thing he could remember was a another horrible scream comming out of him and the sound of clothes that was being torn apart and then everything went black.

**-Somewhere in a dark hideout-**

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne and was trying to locate Harry Potter with this connection between them but everything was very blurry.

Just then he felt something like a hot knife slowly dug in to his forehead.

He fell down on the floor and let out a horrible scream of pain.

All the death-eaters was terrified when they saw thier master was in such a pain and couldn't do anything.

Voldemort tried to get rid of the pain but it got worse and finally he felt like a part of him died and then he couldn't feel the boy anymore.

**-At the headmaster's office at Hogwarts-**

Dumbledore wasn't in his office by that time but all the silver-instruments started to act funny before they suddenly stopped.

Sitting on his stick the magnificent phoenix Fawkes smiled triumphed at what he saw and so did a pointed and raggy old hat as they knew that it meant all the tracking charms, blocks and the piece of Voldemort's soul on Harry was gone.

* * *

**If you like this review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: If a character is under 40-50 I use the words boy and girl instead.**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

* * *

**Harry's P.O.W (A.N: The main meny theme from "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets PC" is playing during this chapter)**

I felt like I was floating in darkness.

I could feel something powerful awoke inside of me, something that has been there in whole my life and waited a very long time to get free.

Suddenly I could feel something awoke inside my memories.

_Flashback_

_I was inside a warm place that felt so safe despite the darkness all around me._

_I could also feel it was alittle crowded when I tried to stretch my legs._

_Just then I heard the most beautiful and warm female-voice I've ever heard and the voice sounded very young._

_"James, I can feel the baby kicking," the voice said excited._

_I stretched again and this time I heard a deep, sensuel male-voice who also sounded very young._

_"Yeah, I can feel him, Lily" the voice said with joy and then it seemed the male-voice was talking to me "Hi, little one, I'm your daddy, are you comfortably in there?"_

_I really liked the boy's voice to and kicked an answer_

_"You think it's a little crowed huh, but don't worry sweatheart, soon you can come out," the female-voice said warmly._

_'Mommy,' I thought happy._

_Scene break_

_I could feel it was starting to get very crowded and I wanted out right now._

_Just then I heard momma's voice._

_"James, my water just broke, the baby's coming!" mommy said desperately._

_I tried to push me out of mommy's stomach, it took a few hours but finally I got my head out and I was first almost blinded by a strong light and then I saw people wearing something to covering thier faces and I also could smell the fresh sense of blood._

_Finally I was out and I could hear a girl breathing heavily._

_I turned around and saw the most beautiful red-haired girl with the brithest green eyes I've ever seen._

_The girl smiled at me and and held out her arms._

_"Here, sweartheart, come to mommy," she said warmly._

_'Mommy,' I thought happy and eagerly and reached out my small, chubby hands._

_Mommy let out a happy laughter and took me in her warm arms._

_She turned around and I did the same and saw a boy that I guessed it was my daddy that was in the same age as mommy with black, messy hair and brown eyes behind some round things that sat on his nose and the boy smiled at us._

_"Look, James, it's a boy and he looks like you," mommy said to daddy who let out a chuckle._

_"Yes, dear, but he has your eyes, one of the things I love you," the boy said and pressed his lips on mommy's head and turned to me._

_"Hey, little guy, I'm your daddy," he said and cuddled me._

_"Hey, your head is a very hairy mess," daddy said._

_"Hairy, it's sounds like a good name, Harry James Potter," mommy said._

_"Yeah, I like the sound of it to," daddy said.__Just then three other boys stepped in._

_The first boy had black, wavy hair that reached to his shoulder._

_The second boy had some grey straws on his light-brown hair and he looked very sick and tired._

_The third boy was short and chubby with grey-brown hair._

_The boy with the long, black hair gaved daddy a deep hug._

_"Congratulations, James, how's it feel to be a daddy?" the boy said._

_"I'm feeling very old now, Sirius, but come and look at the little guy," daddy said and the three boys turned thier faces to me and bended down towards me._

_"Awww, what a adorable thing," the sick-looking boy said and tickled my stomach which I liked._

_"What's his name?" the chubby boy asked._

_"Harry James Potter, Peter" daddy said proudly._

_"Can I hold him, Lily," the black-haired boy Sirius said._

_Just then I was in Sirius arms and i come to like him alot._

_Just then daddy replied to Sirius._

_"Do you wanna be Harry's godfather, Sirius?"_

_Sirius looked at daddy with a chock expression on his face that was replaced by a smile._

_"I whould be honoured, James, of course I wan to," he said and cuddled me._

_Everybody in the room was so happy and cuddled me but I was the only one that noticed a very old-looking man with long, white hair on his cheek standing in the door-way to the room with twinkled eyes and he looked very pleased and then he disappeared._

_Scene break_

_Mommy was bathing me in the bathtub and I enjoyed all the bubbles._

_I splashed all the water and bubbles that soaked down mommy's clothes._

_"Mommy wet!" I laughed._

_Mommy looked shocked._

_"Did you just talked?" she asked but I only laughed more and replied:_

_"Mommy wet!"_

_"James, come here, Harry's talking!" mommy called and daddy rushed in._

_"It can't be, he's just a month old, sweaty," daddy said._

_"But he said "Mommy wet"," mommy said._

_"Daddy!" I squealed and daddy jumped by that._

_"But, how, it's not even possible for a magical being," daddy said._

_"He is a very bright one, isn't he?" mommy said._

_Daddy bended down and cuddled me._

_"Daddy's little genius," he said and I laughed._

_I wanted to take a closer look on the round tning that was on daddy's nose and suddenly the thing floated off from daddy's nose and landed perfectly in my hands._

_"He even do a__ccidently__ magic," daddy said impressed and took back the round thing and putted them back on his nose._

_"James, I don't think that was magic, but somehow it remind me of something," mommy said and became very distant._

_Just then I saw the old man in the door-way to the bathroom and he held out a stick that he pointed at my parents and something that looked like glowing web flew out of mommy and daddy's heads and then the old man disappeared again._

_Scene break_

_Mommy was cuddling me when daddy entered the room together with uncle Padfoot and with that old man I've seen and I also noticed that uncle Padfoot was a bit blank in his eyes._

_Just then I noticed the same with mummy and daddy' eyes._

_"Ah, Dumbledore, what can we for you?" mommy said._

_The old man Dumbledore let out a sigh before answering._

_"We think tha Sirius being your secret-keeper is too obvious and we must exchange secret-keeper."_

_"Have you someone in mind?" daddy said._

_"It a matter of fact that we do have one, Peter, nobody will ever think about him being a secret-keeper," uncle Padfoot said._

_"Yeah, that's a good idea, we'll do it," mommy said._

_I could also see the satisfied twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes._

_Scene break_

_It was almost dark and daddy created funny, colourful smokes and bubbles._

_Just then I saw someone looking in through the window but thought it was just someone that was passing by._

_"Alright, Harry, time to go to bed," mommy said and took me in her arms._

_Just then I heard daddy talk to mommy and he sounded scared._

_"Lily, it's him, take Harry and get out of here while I distract him!" daddy said._

_"No! I'm not leaving you!" mommy said._

_"Lily, you get out of here right now!" daddy snapped._

_Mommy pressed her lips on daddy's a long time and whispered:  
"I love you, James."_

_With that she ran upstairs to my nursery, blocked the door and putted me in my crib and wrote down something in a note-book and then on a peace of paper and then she made the book and the paper disappeare._

_She then bended down to me._

_"Listen, Harry, you are the most valuable thing that have ever happened to me and I love with all my heart and soul, no matter what happen," mommy said._

_Just then we heard someone coming upstairs and the door was blowed up and in stepped a figue dressed in a black cloak and his face hidden under a hood._

_Mommy stepped infront of me._

_"Please, not Harry! Take me, just spare him!" mommy said to the cloaked figure._

_"Move, silly girl, I just want the boy!" the figure said._

_"Please kill me instead, I'm begging you, spare Harry!" mommy said._

_Just then the figure held up a stick and pointed it on mommy._

_"Avada kedavra!" the figure said and from the stick green lights came out and hitted mommy and she fell down on the floor._

_The cloaked figure walked to my crib, looked at me before he pointed his stick at me._

_"Avada kedavra!" he said and the green lights stroke me and I could fell a burning pain on my forehead and the green light bounced back to the figure who let out a scream of pain and disappeared._

_Scene break_

_I was flying on some kind of a motor-vehicle and I was in the hand of a giant of a man with wild hair and beard._

_Scene break_

_I was awakened by a young female-voice and I saw a girl in the same age as mommy._

_She picked me up and walked inside the door._

_"Vernon, look what I found," she called and then I saw fat boy alittle older then the girl with hair under his nose coming towards us._

_ "Who's this little cub, Pertunia?" he asked and cuddled me._

_The girl who held me looked very sad._

_"His Lily's son Harry, something has happened to her just what it said in her diary and the letter," she sobbed._

_The boy Vernon thought for minute and smiled._

_"Then we'll take care of him as our second son and little Duddy don't have to be alone," Vernon said._

_"Mommy?" I asked and looked around._

_"You're mommy is gone, little one, she's never coming back," Pertunia said to me but I didn't understand why she'll never coming back._

_Scene break_

_I was with uncle Vernon and aunt Pertunia and Dudley in a building with lots of people and everyone was so sad and I couldn't understand why._

_Just then uncle Vernon and Pertunia walked to two boxes at the far end of the building and I saw mommy and daddy lying in them._

_Then I undersood, they were taking a nap._

_"Mommy!" I squealed and held out my arms reaching after mommy but she didn't wake up and uncle Vernon didn't wanna let go._

_"Mummy!" I said again but no reaction from her and uncle Vernon wipped a tear from his eye._

_"Harry, she'll never wake up, she's gone forever," he said to me but I turned to mommy and continued to call after her._

_Scene break_

_I was around three years old and I was playing with Dudley and uncle Vernon them the doorbell rang._

_"I'll get it," aunt Pertunia said._

_Then she came in to the room with Dumbledore and when he saw us he didn't look very happy._

_"What is this, you were supposed to treat him like a freak and not love him, he'll be too strong!" he bursted out._

_Uncle Vernon rose up and walked to the older man._

_"Listen now, mister, you have no right to come here and demand us to act like monsters to an innocent boy!" he said furiously._

_Dumbledore let out a sigh._

_"Then you give me no choise," he said and took out his stick and pointed at us said a funny word and after that he disappeared._

_Just then uncle Vernon snapped out of his trance and yelled at me._

_"BOY! GO TO YOUR CUPBOARD RIGHT NOW!"_

_"Yes, uncle Vernon," I replied._

_Scene break_

_I was getting the mail and when I looked through them I saw an envelope addressed to me and on the envelope there was a weapon-shield with a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven surrounding a large letter h._

_Just then I could feel some strange energy spreading inside my body and I felt like the energy was blocking something in my body but I shrugged it off when I heard uncle Vernon from the kitchen._

_Scene break_

_I was at King's Cross station and couldn't find platform 9 3⁄4 when I heard a female-voice mumbling.  
_

_"Ah, there's that boy Potter is, just what Dumbledore told me," the voice said and got louder "Packed with muggles as usual, now what was the number of that platform again?"_

_I saw a plump short woman with four boys and a girl and all were freckles and fire-red hair._

_"Platform 9 3⁄4!" said the little girl._

_Scene break_

_I was sitting in my compartment when I heard someone opening the door, it was the youngest boy from the red-haired family._

_"Excuse me, do you mind, everyone is full," he said._

_That wasn't true, it was plenty of empty compartments but I guessed that he wanted some company with me because we'd just met._

_During the ride he told me that Gryffindor was the best house to be sorted in instead of the three other houses._

_Scene break_

_"Harry Potter!" professor McGonagall called._

_Everyone in the Great hall started to whispering as I walked to the stool and professor McGonagall putted the hat on my head._

_'Hmm, difficult, very difficult indeed, you shows great abilities beyond belief for our world,' the hat said in my head._

_'What do you mean?' I asked._

_'I don't have the answers, I'm afraid,' the hat said and continued to scanning my head 'Let's see, you have incredible high intelligence, are very loyal to those you're close to, very brave when you have to and a very cunning head, hmm, well, I think we should place you in-'"HU-GRYFFINDOR!"_

_That was strange, why did the hat changed it's mind that quick?_

_When I sat down beside Ron I could see that both him and Dumbledore looked very pleased at me._

_End of flashback_

Then I remembered a time when I've caught Ron and Hermione talking about they were payed by Dumbledore to spy on me and may have realized that I was suspecting them and gave me food and drinks spiked with loyalty-and-forgetting-potion so I would forget what I've heard.

And once I overheard Ginny and mrs Weasley talking about give me love-potion so I whould fall in love with Ginny and marry her so they could lay thier hands on my fortune and again I forgot it with spiked foods and drinks.

I felt my fury bolting inside of me, all my life have just been full of lies and manipulations ever since that stupid prophecy was made.

Well, now that I know everything I will destroy Voldemort my own way and then leave the wizarding world forever.

Suddenly I started to hear nine heart-beats that got louder and louder and the beats that was the loudest was my heart.

Then I could fell something powerful that told me it was time to wake up and with that I opened my eyes and looked up.


End file.
